


Cute (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

by ABGRA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I got the idea from a tumblr post or haikyuu hc's but i couldn't find it again :(, M/M, flowers!!, if i do I'll link it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABGRA/pseuds/ABGRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this idea in a tumblr post of haikyuu headcanons, but I couldn't find the post again, so if I do, I'll add a link!!! Basically Hinata has flowers in his hair, becuase Natsu, and Kageyama is a wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Kageyama Tobio didn’t know what was wrong with himself. Lately he kept getting distracted from whatever he was doing, be it homework or even walking (he missed the turn to his house last week by two miles), but he knew exactly who was at fault. Although he didn’t entirely understand why, Kageyama knew that Hinata Shouyou was the reason for his lack of concentration. It was probably because of his stupid bouncy hair and annoying spontaneous attitude that kept Kageyama’s thoughts and eyes seeking him out. That had to be it.

But a spot in his mind nagged him telling him it was also their accidental touches and friendly rivalry and how the shorter boy’s smile caused a spark to light up in the setter’s chest, and how being around Hinata calmed his nerves, and how yesterday they were sitting so close while eating lunch together that if Kageyama moved his hand just an inch-

_Damnit!_

The raven haired boy startled out of his train of thought and looked at the clock on his desk seeing that he let ten minutes go by without having answered a single math problem he was working on. He ignored his thoughts and blamed it on tiredness, deciding it was about time he slept anyhow. He gave up on his homework and opted for another night filled with suspiciously orange dreams.

-

Despite having not understood a single aspect of his homework the night before, Kageyama was surprisingly cheerful today. Maybe it’s the blur of orange that is Hinata racing to the gym by his side. The duo approach the volleyball court, the setter clearly slightly ahead of the smaller boy as they reach their destination.

“Hah!” Kageyama exclaimed, “I won!”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama from where he’s collapsed on the ground with a pout on his face, “Noooo, we tied! We totally tied!” he complained

Kageyama sat on the stairs outside the gym giving himself a moment to catch his breath while sending his usual glare down to the smaller boy who was now lying flat with his back against the concrete. While he would usually protest the draw and claim another victory for himself, something inside Kageyama felt different and before he even knew what he was saying, he was suddenly agreeing to call it a draw. There was no stopping it once the words left his mouth and all he could do was bow his head to hide the small blush creeping up his neck.

Hinata clearly wasn’t expecting the raven haired boy’s response either as his head shot up to face Kageyama on the stair steps.

“Wait, what??” He asked in bewilderment.

“Dumbass..” Kageyama mumbled, “I said, fine, we’ll call it a draw,” the frustration he felt towards himself clearly seeping through his words. Hinata didn’t reply, and instead just stared at the setter, not necessarily in shock, but in wonder. He wondered why Kageyama was acting so strangely lately. 

_He’s not usually as close and open as he has been…_ Hinata thought. _I wonder if something’s wrong?_

All thoughts going through both the boys’ heads were brushed away as they heard the other members of the club start showing up. Hinata looked over to where they were approaching to wave a hello, still in his same position on the ground, but when he looked back over to where his friend was before, he could see Kageyama already making his way in through the doors.

_Weird…_

-

They were sitting in the courtyard as usual during their lunch break, talking about volleyball, the spring tournament, and nothing. Kageyama always felt at peace during this time, with the sun beaming down at him, and what felt like beside him, he could almost just lie down and sleep…

“Kageyama-san,” Hinata’s voice brought him out of his daze along with his hand slowly waving in the taller boy’s face. Kageyama reached and grabbed his wrist, his tiredness slowing his movements. What would usually have been a swift swipe turned into more of a gentle guiding of Hinata’s hand down to the earth between them. Kageyama watched the movement he made and let his hand rest for just a moment too long over the other boy’s. He felt Hinata’s gaze on him and quickly retracted his hand, and without looking up mumbled, “Sorry. What were you saying?”

Hinata stared just a moment longer before smiling and continuing on with his story. Kageyama tried, really, to pay attention, but only caught a gist of what the red haired boy was saying whilst he mentally pummeled himself for what he just did. He heard something about Natsu getting into picking flowers and placing them all over their house.

_Cute._

-

It’s the next day, and Hinata isn’t there to race Kageyama. The setter can’t help the disappointment he feels as he walks to the gym by himself, still earlier than the rest of his teammates. He walks in and gets ready for morning practice as the rest of his friends file into the gym. He sees no wild orange hair, and he’s ashamed at the significant drop in his attitude. It’s not the same without the annoying little brat there to hit his tosses, miss a bunch of receives, and smile at him…

They’re about to start their warm-up when everyone’s head turns to the sound of the gym door being opened. Hinata walks through looking thoroughly rushed as he takes a bow to excuse his tardiness. Something’s different though, and as his head bows, a small flower drifts slowly from his head to the floor beneath him. It’s the first thing Kageyama notices, and as he lifts his gaze up the middle blocker he sees that his whole head is covered in tiny flowers of different colors. Kageyama’s breathe hitches in his chest and he feels an uncomfortable tingly feeling in his stomach the longer he stares. But he can’t seem to look away.

_Cute…_

_Wait, what!?_

“My little sister placed these in my hair and I promised to try my best to keep them all in, please excuse my tardiness!” Hinata exclaimed, still bowing to the group. After a few moments of silence, Hinata looked up from his bow.

“Cute Hinata! Tell your sister I’m a fan of her work!” Suga smiled with the other members, a few thumbs-up thrown in there in response.

Nishinoya and Tanaka ran up to Hinata and grabbed an arm each, talking excitedly with the short boy while he walked to the locker room to change, Hinata smiling widely the whole way.

While the rest of the team brought their attention back to their warm-up, Kageyama was still staring at the place where Hinata was bowed, the image and thought still in his mind. _I-I.. Did I really just think he was cute?_

“Kageyama!” He heard from Daichi. He quickly brought his attention away from his thoughts and began running laps with the group, the feeling inside him never leaving.

-

It’s lunch break, and Kageyama finally has time to think about just what happened to him this morning. He’s never messed up that many times in a practice before in his life, but he doesn’t want to believe that it was Hinata’s stupid flowers that were making him feel like living jell-o. He spends his break in a bathroom stall, knowing that his partner would be waiting to meet him in the courtyard like he always does. Kageyama settles on that Hinata won’t miss him too badly and can just eat with Noya or Yachi, but that also leaves him feeling disappointed.

The setter takes this time to think about everything that’s caused his distractions in the past month or so, trying his best to start from the beginning. The volleyball team had just owon their match against Seijoh, and everyone was blown away with excitement. The bus ride back to school was quiet, but the air felt light, and even in their sleep, everyone was still buzzing from the victory. Kageyama took his normal spot beside Hinata toward the back of the bus, and as he sat down the smaller boy looked up at him with the widest smile.

 _That was the start of it_ , Kageyama thought

The first half of the ride back Hinata bounced up and down until Kageyama asked him to cool it. With one final “BWAAH” of joy, the smaller boy was silent, and when Kageyama glanced down beside him, he saw his partner fast asleep. Just as they hit a bump in the road, the setter was concerned that Hinata would wake up, but it only caused him to roll his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder, still deep in sleep. The taller boy sat as still as possible the rest of the ride, and Kageyama remembers the feelings he felt like it happened this morning. Because it did.

His stomach did backflips and his heart beat a mile a minute, the warmth of a blush creeping up his neck. Kageyama didn’t understand it when it happened on that bus ride, or all the other times, but after this morning, he had a realization. He watched Hinata in practice, flowers stuck in his hair, an inevitable trail being left behind him as he played. He couldn’t stop staring, and he fucked up practice so bad coach Ukai even asked him about it afterwards. How could it take something so small for Kageyama to realize something so big?

_I have a crush on Hinata Shouyou._

_Shit._

-

Kageyama tried his best to ignore the few flowers left in Hinata’s hair at the end of the night practice, and he managed to not screw up as badly as that morning. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help the side-long glances and butterflies he got throughout the evening, and he missed more than a few serves and receives. He was acting cold to the whole team, particularly Hinata, to avoid his feelings, and by the time they finished practice, he was exhausted. He tried to wrap up early to get a head start on Hinata as he took the road they always do on their way back home, but he wasn’t surprised when he heard footsteps running up behind him.

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yelled from behind the taller boy, “You’ve been ignoring me all day, you didn’t even eat lunch with me!”

Kageyama stopped walking at that point, guilt already settling in, and he turned to face the smaller boy.

“You had me worried that you were dead or something, I waited in the courtyard the whole time, too sick to even eat my own food! What’s up with you lately?” Hinata continued.

Trying to keep his cold surface from cracking, Kageyama unwillingly faced away from Hinata and continued walking, knowing the other boy would follow him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, barely audible, “I’m just.. Not feeling well,” the lie didn’t feel good leaving his mouth, and he wished he didn’t look down to see Hinata’s face. He looked up at Kageyama upset, clearly not taking that as a good enough answer.

“I already lost, like, ninety percent of my flowers that I promised Natsu to keep in my hair, so I’m already in for a rough night,” said the middle blocker, ducking his head before mumbling, “don’t make me worry about you now by telling me stupid lies.”

Kageyama felt a blush rise, noticing the severe amount of missing flowers that the smaller boy previously had tucked into his hair. He stopped walking and had the sudden urge to reach his hand and tuck a small piece of hair behind Hinata’s ear and kiss his cheek. So that’s exactly what he did.

There were alarms going on in his head the moment he made his decision and he felt the regret slamming into him before he even finished, but it was too late as he straightened back up to see the look on the shorter boy’s face. Hinata’s eyes went wide, his mouth slightly open.

“What.. What was that for?” He said in a daze, eyes never leaving Kageyama’s. The setter was no longer the only one with a flushed face. His only response was to stare back, suddenly becoming aware of his proximity to the boy in front of him. He could easily just.. Lean down and-

With that, Kageyama jolted from his daze and continued on his path back home, noticing that it took a few moments before Hinata’s footsteps started up again. The smaller boy caught up with him though, and the two continued in silence for a short while, Kageyama’s turn approaching sooner and sooner.

“T-Tell Natsu I.. like her flowers..” Kageyama mumbled as they approached his stop.

Hinata looked up at him, not hearing what he’d said, “Tell Natsu what?” He asked.

With more force Kageyama repeated, louder, “I like your-her flowers! I like her flowers..”

Hinata looked at the taller boy for a few moments before he smiling and reaching up to give Kageyama a swift peck on the cheek, “Alright, Kageyama, I will!”

Kageyama only blushed harder and held onto the tingling feeling on his cheek as Hinata turned to wave back at him before mounting his bike, a wide smile still plastered on his face. Kageyama stared after him for longer than he would admit, processing everything that had happened that day. He let himself smile as he reached up to touch his face where the smaller boy left his kiss.

_Cute._

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH! I hope you liked it, this is the first thing I've written in a long time, and my first fanfic ever pretty much(aside from some 1d shit i terribly regret), so I hope you guys liked it!! If there's anything you'd like to comment on, feel free to leave something down below, I'd love to respond to you all!  
> Thanks!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
